(ENS) Embaressed Nude Stalions
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots detailing the adventure and humiliation of the LIMITED number of males in Equestria. It's a LONG streak home boys! Also a fan-resource.


**(ENS) Embarrassed Nude Stalions**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

It was calm, quiet evening in Pipsqueaks house. The little colt drank some milk, took a moment to enjoy the night air, silently Thank Princess Luna for the beautiful evening and go to bed to eagerly have another fantasy about his newest friend and FAVORITE princess...

He goes quietly to sleep...not a care in the world...

Oblivious to the mischief about to be wrought on him...

Who was the author of this mischief? Was it Discord? Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? The Crusaders?

...not quite...

Luna effortlessly floated into the room, she looked down happily at her first real friend( She loved her sister, but siblings weren't the same. And the Mane 6 were lovely to her- but let's be honest they were more her sisters friends then hers)...and after tonight...hopefully something more...

Older stallions were such a bore! No thought of fun or imagination! So stuffy! But with Pipsqueak, there was such joy, whimsy, excitement and adventure!...plus he was just cuter!

And she knew he felt likewise...she'd seen his dreams...and he wasn't quite as innocent as he let on...

One fantasy in particular...had rather amused her...

Yes...soon she and Pipsqueak would enjoy one another's company...but not before she had a little fun with him!

...

Pipsqueak yawned as he awoke, he stretched out and rubbed the sand from his eyes. Still sleepy he tried to get out of bed...only to realize he wasn't in bed!

"Wha- where. To his surprise he saw he was on the far side of Apple Acres next to the crusaders treehouse...and then to his horror he realized something else...his fur...his mane...they were gone! He was naked!

"Oh, cobblers!" He exclaimed as he covered himself and frantically looked all around to make sure no one saw. How did he get here?! What happened to his bloody modesty!?

Nevermind, he'd wonder later. Right now he needed to get home before someone bloody saw him!

It was then he heard someone approaching! Frantically, Pipsqueak raced up into the closest hiding spot: the treehouse. He tries to calm himself, his heart racing-

"Hey girls! I just remembered I had something to show you in the treehouse!" Shouted the familiar voice of Applebloom.

Pipsqueak started to REALLY panic, it was the crusaders! And they were coming up! Quickly he ran under the table and tried to be very still.

He tried to keep his heavy breathing as quiet as possible...he heard them enter the room.

"Alright girls! Here we go! Time for our next activity!"

Pipsqueak groaned inwardly, this could take hours! Their obsession never-

"CUTIEMARK CRUSADER FLAMING SWORD THROWERS! YEAH!"

Pipsqueaks eyes widen, the blood with Modesty! He was running for his life!

Pipsqueak screamed, upended the table and ran for it-

**THWACK!**

**GAH!**

-Right in front of Sweeties practice throw. Fortunately, Sweetie was terrible at this and only pinned him to the wall without harm...

UNfortunately for Pipsqueak.

"Wha- Pipsqueak!?"

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"WHAT THE BLOOD IS WRONG WITH YOU PIPSQUEAK!?"

"HA! Wow, 'pipsqueak', really is a fitting name for you!"

Humiliated, Pipsqueak ran out the room as quickly as possible. That last comment especially stung. He was painfully aware of his 'shortcoming', he didn't understand it! He was quite certain he used to be at least 'average' for a colt his size and age! But it seemed that lately everytime he awoke in the morning his schlong got even smaller! Where did it end!?

...

Unseen by all Luna watched amused as her young consort ran off and hide in some bushes. She felt a LITTLE bad for the 'shrinking' spell she'd been putting on the poor colts 'bits and pieces'. But he should be thanking him! Genitals looked more like disgusting tumors then anything! The smaller they were, the cuter a colt was!

In any case...she was starting to think she'd gone too far with this, those swords could've really hurt him! Or worse, castrated him!...might be best to wrap this up early...

...

Pipsqueak shuffled nervously from bush to bush, desperate to hide his shame. He groaned at the sight, Ponyville was in the middle of Rush hour! How was to get home without anyone seeing him!?

"I'm sorry Pipsqueak." Said a voice behind him.

Pipsqueak squealed as he jumped up in fright, he hastily turned around and to both his delight and embarrassment...was a shamefaced Princess Luna!

"PRINCESS LUNA!?" Shouted the mortified Colt as he covered his groin in shame.

Princess Luna sighed, "Please Forgive me Pipsqueak...friendship is so new to me...but romance is very much out of my reach..."

Pipsqueak gulped nervously, "Romance?"

Luna hangs her head in shame, "I've looked into your dreams Pipsqueak...I know you desire me...and I couldn't be happier! You were my first real friend outside my sister and HER friends(the Mane Six)...when I see you liked get dominated and humiliated by stronger mares I set all this up- She gestured to him vaguley -to get you in the...'mood'?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Pipsqueak, this was a terrible idea...I'll bring you home- She begins to charge her horn to teleport him back home-

"Wait!" Exclaimed Pipsqueak suddenly, "I...now that I know your the one doing it...I don't mind as much...can...can we continue?"

Luna's eye's widen in disbelief, "Really? You...you still want me?"

"Well...in the future I'd appreciate some warning before you did stuff like this...also, it might be better to start off small...promise?"

Luna smirked, "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"LEAVE MY PROMISES OUT OF THIS MESSED UP STORY!" Shouts Pinkie Pie briefly popping out of Luna's mane before going back in...

Luna then she smirked lustfully, "Speaking of...SMALL...what are you hiding there?" She asks teasingly as she points at the groin he was painstakingly trying to conceal.

Pipsqueak gulped, "Uh...I'd rather not-

"Captan Pipsqueak, as your princess I command you to show me your 'treasure'!...Who knows? Maybe I'll plunder it." She said with an evil grin.

Pipsqueaks eye's nearly popped out his skull, face red as the sun...he let's his hooves fall away- and was rewarded by Luna giggling, further crushing his ego...and yet..also exciting him?

"Hmmmmm," Luna examines Pipsqueaks lower half in a seemingly serious and analytical manner. "My, my...treasure in SHORT supply these days?" She asked amused. Pipsqueak swallowed his shame and nodded.

Luna continues to appraise his 'goods', "Well, although lacking in size and quality...your treasure makes up in one aspect-

Pipsqueak gulped, "What?" He squeaked.

"Why how adorable and sexy it is!" She eagerly lifts the young colt with her magic, "Which makes me all the more eager to plunder it!"

Pipsqueak gulps, "I'm scareROUSED." He admits with a nervous smile.

Luna held him close as she flew to her 'private' quarters... "Oh, my dear sweet pipsqueak...you haven't felt anything yet..."

As she flew off into the sun...Pinkie Pie just shakes her head at the whole thing, she turns to the author. "Seriously...get help..." She implored...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
